Perfect Forever
by DeepShadeOfJade
Summary: One-Shot sequel to Doubled Up. This just closes Eve and Demetri's story; how they are doing after decades of not being with eachother 24/7. Please R&R.


**Eve POV**

When the whole moving in with the Cullen's started me and Demetri would see each other once or twice a year, catching up, but now it's been years, the letters we wrote grew scarce until non-existent, he's been on too many jobs with rebellious nomads and newborns, the last letter he ever wrote me was seven years ago and then they just stopped coming so I stopped writing as well, no point in wasting trees is there? In that letter he told me about how the Volturi had a new member, she was twenty and more around his age, beautiful with brown hair and crimson eyes, he told me her power was being able to tell if someone was lying by looking into their eyes, he also told me he got along with her but she was no me, yeah she doesn't have to be me to put out you idiot! Oh god, major jealousy taking over.

The last time I saw Demetri was sixteen years ago, and it's been seventy-four years since I left the Volturi. But right now having Edward try to teach me piano I'm blocking all of these things out, or at least I thought I was.

"Eve, are you okay?" I looked at him with innocent eyes and a smile, "Evelyn Elizabeth Maria Mason Cullen something is wrong with you, now tell me what it is before I wrestle it out of you, I'm still annoyed you compelled me to not be able to read your thoughts that is so wrong."

"I'm and I can un-compel you whenever I want, but I don't want to, so what note is next?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

"Nice try Sister, but not good enough, spill."

"Edward," I sighed, he leaned in looking into my eyes, big mistake, my body tensed as my eyes looked into his keeping his gaze on mine, "go to our dearest Alice and take her shopping along with Bella, Nessie and Jacob, by them whatever they want and don't forget to get me that cool top I like in my size and anything else you want to get me."

"Okay," with that he got up and did as I said, Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme was out food shopping for Nessie so it just leaves me Rosalie, Emmett and Caspian the baby they adopted sixty years ago, he asked them to changed him when he was eighteen, he has dark hair like Emmett's and golden eyes, he is pretty so it matches between them, he doesn't have a power though, well he does, he is extremely good at pissing me off.

He ran over to me with a smile on his face, Rosalie smiled at me apologetically 'cause she knew what was coming; "hey Chipmunk."

"Don't call me that Caspian," I said through clenched teeth.

"Ooh calm down, geeze you are so menopausal woman." Rosalie sent him a warning look.

"Don't leave me alone you won't see the day of your menopause Caspian."

"Now, now no need to threat people younger than you, it is not nice."

"You know Rosalie, when I said adopt a child, I meant one who was actually nice."

"I'm sorry Eve, we don't know what went wrong with him," she then looked up at Emmett swinging from the banister on the stairs.

I turned to her; "Oh I think I have an idea," she smiled at me again and then turned back to the news.

"Now, now Evelyn, no need to be so blunt, you really need to get laid," oh that does it, I picked him up by his collar and threw him, he crashed into the table splitting it in half, glaring at me he lunged while Emmett laughed and Rosalie shook her head, he pinned me to the wall, "hey I would always volunteer to take that stress away from you," oh no he didn't.

"Caspian, apologise to her now."

Instead of that he kissed my cheek jokingly, my head shot forwards and knocked his back, I kneed him in the groin and pinned him to the floor, straddling him.

"Hey if you're that desperate couldn't we at least try and make it to your bedroom first?" I leaned in smiling seductively, I heard him gulp.

Once my lips were above his I ear I screamed so loud Emmett fell off of the banister in shock, "I WOULD NEVER LOWER MYSELF TO YOUR STANDARDS!" in a huff I was off him and in my room. I heard Esme walk in and drop the shopping, guess who just spotted her knew broken table, I'll give you a clue she has an 'E' at the beginning and end of her name, yeah you got her.

I looked out at my view of the forest, we had just recently moved back to Forks and settled down with the wolf pack again, and don't they remember me. Maybe being here is what has been making me grouchier lately, being without seeing your other half for sixteen years is hard. Maybe I could go to Volterra for a holiday?

Without thinking I ran down to where Esme was fretting over her table, "Esme?" she looked up at me, "oh yeah Caspian broke your table, can I go on holiday to Italy for a bit?"

"I guess, when are you leaving?"

"Now, once I've packed, tell Edward I'll be back when I'm back, thanks so much Esme." I then ran up to my room to pack a small duffle bag of clothes, my credit card, passport, phone and a picture of my whole family.

With that I was out of the door with a brief bye to everyone apart from Caspian and running to the airport. Once there I bought a ticket to Florence and was well on my way, slept on the plain until it landed and then I was off again; running the border and through forests, also over one mountain, I has taken me a good two days to run from Florence to Volterra, but right now I am currently up in a tree in the forest just outside Volterra.

And the bright side is I'll be a complete surprise because I've learnt how to block myself from Demetri which is what I am doing now. Good I'm invisible to him.

Fast footfalls are coming towards Volterra, about four of them, maybe I'll get to see him early, in the clearing about thirty foot below was Jane, Alec, Stranger (obviously the new person they had) and Demetri, my heart fluttered at the first glimpse; I have to admit the new one is beautiful, chocolate hair bright crimson eyes and a perfect heart shaped face.

"Stop, someone's here but I can't quite sense them," oh my god his voice is still perfect and my blocking is working, but it faltered a bit, I'll work on it.

"How come Demetri?" asked the new one.

"They're blocking me somehow," why yes I am Demetri, glad you noticed.

In my perch I made sure that I made no noise at all, who said I'm not good? No one, that's right because I'm bloody fantastic.

"Are they a threat Demetri?" Jane asked, might as well give them a clue.

"They just let down their guard for a second, I don't know who they are, but they're about thirty foot up from us and in that tree," he said pointing right at me, Alec turned to face me, oh god he better not… and he did, they fog is most definitely drifting up to me.

"Alec, it is not nice to blind friends," I sang while hopping down on a branch closer to them, and I must say the looks on their faces is classic, heheheee, "miss me?"

Jane jumped up onto the branch and started poking my face, "Jane, what are you doing?"

"Making sure it's you silly," now she was sniffing my hair, "yep, it's you."

"Well I could have told you that, how've you been?"

"Missed you, and there have been a lot of jobs lately."

"Oh yeah, there was a vampire obsessed with making a lot of people vampires, he was lonely but he's went OTT, he's gone now, the Cullen's and me took care of him, he posed a threat to us."

"We didn't know that, how did you?"

"I asked a few people, I still have many contacts." A little cough could be heard from below us, I looked down at the same time as Jane to Alec opening his arms out to me, with a smile I jumped down in front of him and gave him a big squeeze; of course it has to hurt, so I pushed tighter until he started squirming.

"I see you're still strong on animal blood, good to know." He was panting a little in front of me for effect.

I looked over his shoulder to a still god smacked Demetri, slowly I walked to stand in front of him, he was looking at me in awe.

Slowly I raised my hand up to his face, not touching but close enough to feel me there, I started tracing his face, he breathed in quickly before grabbing my hand, oh it is good to see our electricity is still there, he pulled me to him and enveloped me in his strong safe arms. It feels so good to be back in them, my body pressed against his, I buried my face in his neck and squeezed him back with as much strength as I have.

A little cough sounded, I lifted my head up to the chocolate haired girl and smiled, "hi, I'm Eve and you're?"

"Gabrielle," she had a hinted French accent, she walked up to me and shook my hand, "eet is a pleezure to meet tyou."

"You too, how do you like the Volturi?"

"Zey're like a beeg famileee to me."

"That is good," Demetri is still sniffing at my hair, I turned back to him but before I could say anything his lips were on mine, arms around my waist and my back pinned against a tree while never breaking the kiss, I smiled against his lips before a cough sounded and I jumped away from him, it did startle me a bit seeing as I was in my own world then, I jumped so high I landed on a tree branch in a crouch, I heard Jane laugh, quickly I hopped down and linked arms with her before we ran off to the Volturi with the others laughing behind us, it always used to be like this, me and Jane would run off and the others would chase us.

We ran in the shadows hiding from the sun until we came to the manhole and jumped, we ran until we came to the two big wooden doors, she opened the doors with the others just coming into the lobby and ran in until we were right in front of the leaders; Marcus, Aro and Caius, their eyes widened at me, I skipped up and sat on Aro's lap, "how you doing buddy?"

"Eve, how come you are here?" he asked while still letting me sit on his lap, see if you take them by surprise you can sit on one of their laps and they won't notice, I did it to Caius once, he didn't notice for forty-five minutes before he stood up and I fell on my butt, he then glared at me and stormed off.

"Flying visit, it's been a while."

"Yes it has, well it is a pleasure to see you again," quickly I hopped off of his lap and ran up to Felix and Heidi who just walked in, once I was in front of them they stopped dead in their tracks, I hugged Heidi and then Felix, both too shocked to react.

Shaking my head I went back over to Demetri, I smiled and put an arm around my waist.

"Demetri you are dismissed," Aro sang happily, that was all he needed to pick me up and run me out of the hall and into his room, he set me on the floor and looked at me I winked at him before travelling around his room, everything is the same even the many pictures of me, Jane, Alec, Felix, Heidi and him, my hand drew over that before two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to a warm chest, I leant my head back as his chin rested in the crook of my neck.

"I love you," he mumbled.

"I know, I love me too," he laughed before turning me around and smacking me into the, body braced against mine, I kissed him, he did the same and pulled my legs up so they sat around his hips before we fell onto his bed, my back on the sheets, I smiled up at him before unbuttoning his shirt, my hand ran over his chest and I smiled. I looked back up to his blood red eyes, he hadn't taken them off of me.

His head started closer to mine and mine his before my phone rang, "bloody hell," I pulled it from my pocket and answered it to Alice, "yes?"

"We're at Volterra, all of us," quickly Demetri shot up and so did I, he buttoned up his shirt and we ran down to the main hall where Carlisle was talking to Aro, Rosalie smiled at me when I came in before hugging me close as did Alice and Bella, they all nodded at Demetri, he managed a small smile and nod before he took his place surrounding us by Felix.

"That is your proposal the Carlisle?"

"This whole thing has been tearing Eve apart."

"Okay what have I done now, because the table and fridge were not my fault," I spoke up, Edward turned to me with a smile before hugging me close to him.

"No child, it is not about that, Carlisle has made a deal with us, all of you live no more than a hundred miles away so you can visit whenever, we don't always feed off of animals and we will all work together. You and Demetri can see each other whenever."

"For me?" everyone nodded, and I did a very me thing; I started dancing around the hall like a maniac, screw professionalism.

Everyone laughed at me, I also heard Caspian say, "nice moves," in a flirty way, turned around to him, he gulped and I lunged, Rosalie laughed at this while I attacked him, it took Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Felix to pulled me away from him while he cowered near Rose and Alice, I growled at him and he nodded, good.

All of the Cullen's started filing out of the hall, Rosalie gave me one last smile before she joined them, I turned back to Aro who was shaking his head at me and winked before running over to Demetri and pulling him from the room and to his bedroom, continuing what we had started. Our perfect start to forever with each other.


End file.
